


Something In The Water

by prisonofmemories



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute boys at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonofmemories/pseuds/prisonofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by the CS and <a href="http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/downtonabbey/gallery4/gallery10/gallery1/hires/11.jpg">that lovely picture of Thomas in a deck chair</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the CS and [that lovely picture of Thomas in a deck chair](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/downtonabbey/gallery4/gallery10/gallery1/hires/11.jpg).

Thomas sat in a deck chair, looking out over the beach where the servants of Downton were enjoying a day off. He had been playing football with the others but found that cricket was more his game, so after his little talk with Baxter he had wandered off to find a place away from everybody. He had no particular fondness for the beach and now that they were all there he could feel the emotional distance between him and the other servants. What also vexed him more than he cared to admit was the sea breeze messing with his hair. Miffed, he pushed it back, only for it to fall in his face again. He had wasted a large amount of pomade today.

Running around had caused sand to fill his shoes and chafe away at his feet, so he had chucked his shoes and socks under his chair and was currently wriggling his toes in the sand, squinting into the sun and privately enjoying watching Jimmy kicking the ball around, looking wonderfully disheveled. He had to begrudgingly admit that the beach did have _some_ redeeming qualities. He hadn’t realized he was staring until Jimmy caught his eye, grinning and jogging over to him. He was panting slightly when he stopped in front of Thomas, hands on his knees. “Brooding again, Mr. Barrow?” he smirked.

“’m not brooding,” Thomas grumbled as he lighted a cigarette, masking how pleased he was that Jimmy came over for a chat of his own accord.

Jimmy tutted, “Finally an opportunity to breathe in the fresh sea air and you’re sucking on those. No wonder you couldn’t keep up with us, you’re a bloody chimney.” He took the cigarette from between Thomas’ lips, who let out an indignant puff of smoke. “Hey! Watch how you speak to your superiors,” he said, but there was no venom behind it. He lived for their good-natured bickering.

Jimmy scoffed, moving to stand next to him. He took a long drag from Thomas’ cigarette, blowing it out through his nostrils. With one hand in his pocket, he watched Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes walking towards the sea. The wind played with his blond curls and Thomas was momentarily mesmerized by the sight until he saw Jimmy take another long drag.

“Are you going to give that back or am I going to have to light another one?”

Jimmy gave him a funny look, pausing for a second before reaching over, putting the cigarette to Thomas’ lips. He shot him a questioning look but Jimmy persisted, pushing it against his mouth so he was forced to take a drag, lips lightly kissing Jimmy’s fingers. Thomas could feel his hands starting to shake and he clutched the sides of his chair, his heart hammering in his chest. He forced his face to remain neutral. Their eyes locked as Jimmy gently brushed his thumb along the other man’s cheek. He looked a little dazed but continued caressing, his fingers still at Thomas’ lips.

Thomas wanted to grab Jimmy and shake him, or throw him in the sand and snog him silly, or yell _what the hell are you doing_ , or all of the above _at the same time_ , but he didn’t dare to move, the moment so fragile and intimate he was afraid it might shatter along with his nerves. Jimmy’s lips were slightly parted and he was leaning forward, but suddenly his eyes focused and he cleared his throat, standing up and taking the cigarette with him. He looked away, quickly taking a drag as he shuffled his feet in the sand.

Thomas was still staring at the footman and he felt like he may have a heart attack when Jimmy gave him a sideways glance, smiling bashfully before looking away again. Finally removing his hand from his pocket, Jimmy held out a taffy. “Here.” His voice sounded rough but a small smile played on his lips and his cheeks were pink. He was not quite meeting Thomas’ eyes as he handed him the taffy and his fingers lingered a tad too long. Still too baffled to respond, Thomas took the taffy and fidgeted with it in his lap.

Jimmy raked a hand through his wind-tousled hair, nodding to himself before sitting down in the sand next to Thomas’ chair. He bumped his shoulder against Thomas’ leg. “I quite like the beach, don’t you?”

Thomas didn’t know what to do, simply staring in wonder at the other man. He felt Jimmy’s hand curl lightly around his bare ankle and he grinned, popping the taffy in his mouth as he watched Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes take each other’s hand. Yes, he did quite like the beach after all.


End file.
